The Princes' Heir
by JacklinMorne
Summary: Snape had a daughter who's mom died trying to help the Potters. He sent her away and made sure she'd never know about her parents. Jack ends up at Hogwarts in the end. While Snape is coping with the surprise, a Dark Lord would desperately want to meet her


_Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Snape would've lived 'cuz he is awesome. Anyways, he might be a little OC during moments because...idk...i just decided to write that way._

_

* * *

_

"I thought…that…that they would all be safe…You promised…"

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person. A person who brought them their ruin. Who brought you your ruin."

"But why? How did she…? …Lily and James…we set up protection…but why her? She wasn't even…supposed to be there."

"I think she knew Severus. I think she knew what was to come. You know River. You…You knew her better than anyone else. She had a sense about people. About when they were going to die."

"You think…You think she…she…"

"Yes, Severus. I think she knew that Voldemort was coming and I think she knew she didn't have much time left too. Her case was rare. Nothing we tried worked. You knew this Severus, yet you didn't believe it. You left to find a cure but came back hours late. It was incurable."

"…Nothing is…incurable…if I had…more…time…"

"She knew and she went to use the remaining moments of her life to help those in need. Be proud Severus. She was braver than anyone we ever knew."

"But…I could've gotten her…more time…but…now they are all…gone…Sirius has been…locked…up…You know it'll kill him to live in a cage. You…know…that it wasn't…wasn't him. Albus…you have…to stop…them…"

"The evidence is too well thought out. Whoever framed him, knew what he was doing. He'll go to prison for the time. But, knowing you, I'm sure together we can figure something out. Come. Lets go home."

"…no…"

"Grieving in the rain and cold for days on end will kill you, Severus. And yes, I know you'd do just that. You who love too easially. You love almost everyone expect yourself."

"…I don't…_love_…that…killer…"

"No. But you pity him as well as I, though now, your tears are probably hiding that from you. I know you Severus. You have a bigger heart than anyone I know."

"…I have…nothing…left to live…for…Please…just let me…die…Please…"

"You're wrong once again, my student. Before she left, she made sure a bundle got to my office by floo. This card was attached. I think it'll give you something to live for."

"…Jack…Jacklin is alive? She wasn't at the house?"

"Yes. She sent her away in time. There is a longer letter for you back at my office. Come Severus, you will need to read and I really would hate to see you die like this. River would call you pathetic."

"…Yes…She would've…"

"She has River's eyes. That one blue eye and that dark brown. Surely you remember her eyes."

"Yes…I don't want to…gone…dead…"

"You'll be looking at them every day of your life. You'll learn how to live again. And you will protect the children."

"There is…more than…one?"

"Lily's boy is still alive. How, I cannot tell you. Not yet. Later you shall and-don't look at me like that. You know I will keep my word. Surely you take care of this boy? Even if the father was the one who you hated most."

"Never…hated…only…annoyed. How can I look him in the face…the boy…how can I look at him and not feel guilty. I…I shoul've died. Not them. I wish…_I_ was dead."

"And then what about Jacklin? A baby girl like that needs a father."

"I…can't be…a father…I'd be more…likely to…drop the baby…than raise it…"

"Then give her to someone who can. I'm sure Poppy will be willing."

"No!"

"No?"

"He'll…guess…Voldemort…is not…stupid…"

"I see. I'm sure you'll do what's best."

"What…about the potter…child?"

"He goes to his Aunts'…Petunia. Yes, Severus. I know they are horrible. But, they are his only family left."

"Albus. You know what I'm going to do…To Jack…Promise never to tell a soul…that I am…who I am…never tell anyone that…I cared about Sirius or James or Remus…never let anyone…know…that I was good…or I might not be able to…make the boy strong enough…swear!"

"Am I never allowed to show the best of you? Truly, Severus. Only from yourself do you with hold your kindness. I guess then we best be off so you may say your goodbye to your girl. Hmm?"

"So…they'll never know? Know that I helped?"

"Unless you tell them. You can contine living your façade of being an evil potions master. I'll never tell Harry or the others what you have done for them and how you love them. I'll never tell your girl who she is. I leave your secrets to you."

"Dumbledore…thank you…thank you…"

* * *

_First chapter is really confusing and sorry that it's so short. Future chapters will be more interesting but this one I wanted to be just dialog. Reviews would be great. Anways, Jacklin is Snape's kid, you'll see her in the next chapter and River was one of the Marauders that fell in love with Snape. Yeah...if you got any questions just write them in the review._

_Aloha~_


End file.
